Pillow Party
by yumi.sanders
Summary: J'aime CSI, Greg, Nick, Sara, l'alcool et les soirées à l'improviste : j'ai tout mélangé et ça donne ça. Fic classée dans humor mais quand même basée sur un NickxGreg


♥ Pillow Party ♥

_ by yumi_

Il était là, avachi sur son canapé, en train de feuilleter un magazine plutôt destiné à un public féminin, quand son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur l'horloge. Il se leva lourdement, plia son magazine, le coinça sous le canapé et se rendit dans sa cuisine. Il observa la rangée de bouteilles alignées sous sa fenêtre quelques secondes et se rendit compte que son estomac était noué. Il attrapa donc un verre sur le rebord de l'évier et choisit la bouteille de bourbon.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé et saisit un programme télé aux pages écornées qui traînait sur l'accoudoir. Il l'ouvrit aux pages des photos 'choc' de la semaine et soupira avant de boire une gorgée. Il entendit une démarche familière traverser le couloir, de la salle de bain à la chambre. Il sauta sur ses pieds, laissa tomber le programme télé par terre et courut dans sa chambre. Là, il trouva son amant qui fouillait dans la penderie et il noua ses bras autour de sa taille en le tirant de toute ses forces pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Pris au dépourvu, Nick n'opposa aucune résistance et se retrouva bloqué sur le matelas sous un jeune expert au regard pétillant.

« Non.

- J'ai encore rien dit ! se défendit Greg.

- Non !

- Tu sais que tu sens bon ?

- ...

- J'aime quand tu me résistes. »

Le sourire de Greg s'agrandit encore et il approcha son visage de celui du scientifique qui dégagea ses mains pour le tenir à distance.

« J'ai dit non, laisse-moi m'habiller.

- Mais je t'aime en boxer aussi… »

Le regard brillant et la voix suppliante du jeune expert n'eurent aucun effet sur Nick qui le renversa sur le dos et reboutonna sa chemise à motif – des énormes fleurs dans les tons roses fuschia sur un fond noir – jusqu'au col avant de retourner chercher de quoi s'habiller.

Déçu, Greg retourna dans le salon et finit son verre en allumant la télévision. Il zappa une dizaine de fois avant que Nick le rejoigne. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attrapa Greg – qui allait quitter la pièce – par la ceinture de son pantalon pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Tu fais la tête ? » se moqua-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Le jeune expert fit un bref mouvement de la tête et passa une main dans ses mèches blondes pour leur redonner leur allure initiale.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit et Nick coupa la télévision en même temps que Greg ouvrit la porte. Il trouva une de ses collègues, Sara, et il prit de ses nouvelles tout en la laissant sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme vit Nick passer derrière Greg et elle lui fit un signe de la main, souriante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-elle à Greg.

- … Et toi alors ? »

Ils se rendirent dans le salon et découvrirent une table basse couverte des bouteilles que Nick venait d'apporter. Sara s'approcha vivement et lut toutes les étiquettes avant de relever le visage, épanouie.

« Des goûts de luxe, mon petit Sanders, à ce que je vois. »

Greg lui répondit par un sourire canaille et disparut dans la cuisine pour en rapporter deux verres.

Après une rapide distribution, ils prirent place dans la pièce, Sara s'assit à côté de Nick dans le canapé et Greg s'installa en tailleur de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« On fête quelque chose ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Parce que c'est nécessaire pour boire ? »

Après quoi ils échangèrent tous des regards de défis et vidèrent d'un même geste leurs verres d'une traite. Nick toussa en secouant la tête, le visage déformé.

« Elle est pas bonne ta vodka.

- Fallait prendre le whisky, p'tit joueur. » se moqua Greg en remplissant à nouveau leurs verres.

Alors que les deux experts descendaient les bouteilles, Nick se rendit compte qu'il ne suivait pas le rythme et sa fierté masculine le poussa à récupérer son retard avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Greg se levait difficilement.

« Tu vas où ?

- Pisser . Tu viens avec moi ? »

Sara fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Quand Greg fut hors de portée de voix, elle s'adressa à Nick en remplissant son verre.

« Il est célibataire ? »

Le scientifique renversa involontairement son verre sur la moquette. Il pencha la tête pour évaluer les dégâts mais une soudaine sensation de tournis le surprit et il plaqua une main sur son visage en se tenant à l'accoudoir. Sara se précipita pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant. Elle le maintenait contre le dossier du canapé quand Greg revint, le visage blême, les cheveux à plat et traînant un oreiller derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids dans un fauteuil et cala l'oreiller sous sa tête en grognant.

Sara le regarda en se demandant lequel des deux était le cas le plus urgent et décida qu'un verre l'aiderait à faire un choix.

« Quelqu'un reveut un whisky ? »

Greg releva la tête en souriant malgré ses paupières baissées.

« Okay, et toi Nick ?

- Beuuuh… »

Greg éclata de rire avant de poser sa main sur son ventre.

« Dépêche-toi de me servir sinon je préfère pas imaginer ce qui va se paps… sap… pé… arriver ! »

Sara rit à son tour en tendant le verre à son jeune collègue et ils trinquèrent sans remarquer qu'ils renversaient une bonne partie de leurs whiskys. Il burent en silence quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Greg en ait marre.

« Y'a quoi à la télé ?

- Je sais pas. »

Le jeune scientifique réfléchit quelques secondes.

« On n'a qu'à l'allumer pour savoir ! »

Et c'est avec un large sourire qu'il regarda dans toute la pièce pour trouver la télécommande. Il n'hésita pas à observer l'ampoule au plafond et les fenêtres avant de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé la télécommande sur le canapé.

« T'es pas assise dessus ?

- Non. »

Greg se leva maladroitement et trébucha, tombant à la renverse sur Nick qui se contenta de tourner la tête quand le jeune scientifique s'agrippa à ses épaules pour se redresser.

« Allez, sale texan, c'est pas parce que mon canapé est en peau de buffle que tu dois scotcher dessus. »

Il essaya de faire bouger Nick sans réaliser que tant qu'il serait assis à califourchon sur lui il n'arriverait à rien. Il ne désespéra pourtant pas et glissa sa main sous la cuisse de Nick.

« Casse-toi .

- Je cherche un truc. »

Greg changea de main pour chercher entre l'accoudoir et la cuisse droite de Nick.

« Je l'ai ! »

Il pointa la télécommande vers son poste de télévision mais rien ne se passa.

« Nick, t'as cassé ma télécommande è.é »

Il la lança au pied de la télévision en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« Bon alors, Sara, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On sort ?

- Dehors ? »

Sara le regarda, blasée.

« J'ai faim, pas toi ? »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et disparut dans la cuisine. La jeune femme jeta un œil sur Nick qui n'avait pas bougé, puis elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu dors ?

- Pas tout à fait…

- Alors reprends un verre !

- Il me reste des donuts de toutes les couleurs !

- Garde-moi les verts è.é Je les prendrai au p'tit dèj' demain.

- Okay. Sara ?

- Le rose, là.

- Non, les roses c'est les miens.

- … Et le bleu ?

- Okay Tu prends rien alors, Nick ?

- Si, une bière. »

Le scientifique se rendit tranquillement dans la cuisine en se concentrant sur une ligne imaginaire au sol.

« T'as pas un truc un peu plus exotique à boire ? demanda Sara.

- Soho ?

- Berk.

- Manzana ?

- Greeeg ! Il est où ton frigo ? o

- Par là-bas.

- Ah ouais ! Merci ! »

Quand il revint, Nick titubait un peu moins, aidé par les deux packs de bières qui le lestaient. Il s'assit par terre et déchira méthodiquement le carton en prenant soin de ne pas suivre les lignes prédécoupées.

« Putain, c'est relou ces trucs.

- Donne-moi une.

- Non, celles-là c'est moi qui suis allé les chercher.

- On est chez moi è.é

- Quoi !?

- Mais si, on est chez moi è.é

- Quoi !?

- Enfin, Nick ' Tu te souviens pas ?

- …

- On est chez _moi_ ¬¬

- Ah oui ! Mais tu peux quand même aller te chercher tes bières tout seul.

- Y'a un truc que je devrais savoir ? .

- Absolument rien ! » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Nick vida sa bière d'une seule traite sous le regard blasé des deux autres.

« Bouah ! Ca fait du bien. On fait quoi ?

- On peut pas regarder la télé, t'as cassé ma télécommande è.é

- On pourrait sortir. Dehors .

- Non, j'ai pas envie. » répondit Nick.

Sur ce, il vida une deuxième bière avant de roter bruyamment.

« Tu m'en donnes une ? é.è

- Non. Tu veux une bière Sara ?

- Avec plaisir

- Je vous hais -.- Si c'est comme ça je finis la vodka cul sec.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Nick.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi !?

- T'as vu ce qui reste !? » s'exclama Sara.

Et pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée par la quantité restante, elle finit la bouteille en reprenant seulement une fois sa respiration.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, stupéfaits.

« Des années d'entraînement .

- Ca se voit, commenta Nick en terminant une bière de plus.

- Donne-moi une bière ou je check plus jamais ton dna è.é

- Tiens, je t'en avais mis de côté, prends-en deux tout de suite é.è

- Je veux savoir ¬¬

- Savoir quoi ? »

Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur leurs bières.

« Dites-moi ce qui se passe ou je mange tous les donuts verts et roses è.é

- Tu reprendras bien un whisky, proposa Greg.

- Oui, merci Au fait, Nick a renversé son verre tout à l'h…

- QUOI !? Tu plaisantes !? » le jeune scientifique se tourna vers Nick.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire !? Maintenant ça doit être totalement absorbé ! Super ! »

Sara éclata de rire. Greg se calma net, se sentant ridicule. L'air de rien, Nick se servit un verre de vodka et grimaça une fois de plus en le finissant. Sara s'éclipsa après avoir demandé vers où elle pouvait trouver les toilettes. Nick se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant et attrapa Greg par la ceinture. Celui-ci se laissa entraîner sans broncher, posant ses mains sur le torse de son collègue.

« Elle a capté ?

- … -.-

- Tu me passes un donut vert ?

- J'échange contre un bisou. » sourit Greg.

Le jeune homme attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Nick entre ses dents et la mordilla tendrement quelques secondes avant de se redresser pour attraper le donut. Il coinça le beignet entre son pouce et son majeur et vola un baiser à Nick avant de le laisser manger partiellement son donut.

« Je dérange ? »

Surpris, Nick dégagea instinctivement Greg qui tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Sara se servait tranquillement un verre en souriant. Ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, Nick se sentit mal et quitta brusquement la pièce. Greg s'assit sur le canapé et soupira. Sara lui tendit son verre et s'en servit un autre.

« Laisse tomber, c'est son côté texan. »

Greg lui adressa un demi sourire avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son verre.

« Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ? »

Le jeune scientifique accepta sans hésiter, préférant éviter de laisser sa collègue conduire avec un tel taux d'alcoolémie. Il lui apporta une couverture qu'il posa sur le canapé. Il allait quitter la pièce quand Sara lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle lui tendait la bouteille de whisky et son oreiller en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dans la chambre, Nick feuilletait un des magasines de Greg, allongé sur le lit. Il ne leva pas les yeux en l'entendant entrer et fermer la porte. Le jeune scientifique grimpa à quatre pattes sur le matelas, la bouteille toujours à la main, et attrapa le magazine avec les dents. Nick le laissa faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Greg s'installa sur ses cuisses et déboucha la bouteille sans le lâcher du regard. Il posa le goulot sur les lèvres de Nick avant d'incliner la bouteille. Il attendit que le scientifique boive pour déboutonner sa chemise à une main. Il cala savamment la bouteille entre deux oreillers et débarrassa Nick de son t-shirt avant de boire à son tour. Nick posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le caressa langoureusement après avoir fait glisser au maximum sa chemise. Greg arrêta de boire et embrassa Nick qui le fit basculer sur le dos.

« Sara dort dans le salon. »

Nick réfléchit une seconde, attrapa le whisky et en descendit ce qui restait.

« Tant pis, j'suis sur ma lancée. »

Il laissa la bouteille rouler du bord du lit jusqu'au sol et reporta toute son attention sur Greg qui avait les paupières closes. Il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque brûlante du jeune chimiste qui noua ses bras autour de son cou en se cambrant. Greg approcha sa joue de celle de Nick et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de laisser descendre ses mains le long de la ceinture du scientifique. Celui-ci ferma les yeux à son tour  
et passa une main dans les cheveux de Greg en sentant les doigts audacieux du jeune scientifique se glisser dans son pantalon.

_Fin_

_ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ_

Je suis d é s o l é e d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire – _4 jours ils me semble…_

J'ai essayé de faire comme tu me l'avais demandé…

C'est-à-dire une fic _cute_, hornyzante, con et _avec_ Nick b**o**urré :p

_ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ_

_xxx_

_yumi_

_Le 04/02/07 à 04 :21_

_ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ ღღღ ღ ღ ღ _


End file.
